


Punishment

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Forced Incest, Gangbang, M/M, Mind Break, Minor Violence, Painful Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Spit As Lube, Verbal Humiliation, Whipping (belt)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The beat of his heart pounded in his ears as he took him in, and as he looked at his father he didn’t recognize the man before him. His eyes were blank and hard like chips of granite, but something manic swirled around his dark irises. He looked... feral.Or,Bruce, with the eventual assistance of his other sons, disciplines Damian.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87
Collections: DC Kink Meme





	Punishment

  
He didn’t expect it. Gooseflesh pimpled across dark skin at the first touch, but he thought it’d been the beginning of a movement to spin him around to face the man behind him. Instead, he was dragged by the scruff of his neck into one of the bare, dusty rooms in the section of the manor they were in and **thrown** on the floor. 

Surprised, the boy didn’t manage to stop himself from crashing against the hard wood panels, and pain throbbed from the areas that had hit first. Biting back a groan, he rolled onto his side, and looked up at the man that had so cruelly handled him.

The beat of his heart pounded in his ears as he took him in, and as he looked at his father he didn’t recognize the man before him. His eyes were blank and hard like chips of granite, but something manic swirled around his dark irises. He looked... feral. _Mad_. Perspiration from the effort of dragging his son dotted around his hairline, and his square jaw clenched as he bared his teeth, the barest hints of spittle on the corners of his mouth. The grand stature that had always projected protectiveness didn’t feel like a comfort now—more of something to be feared. 

He took a step closer, and Damian scrabbled backwards, confusion and terror and pain fueling his most basic instincts to run away and flee. 

Rough hands jerked him up, and his yell was cut-off by a sweaty palm slapping over his mouth and sealing it shut. He was crushed against Bruce so that they were chest to chest (despite the horribly awkward angle the older man had to keep to keep him quiet), so he couldn’t see when his father’s hand moved down his back and hovered over his ass. 

He could most definitely feel the sensation of his pants tearing, though. 

Bruce prodded against his hole, and Damian couldn’t stop the terrified inhale he made around the huge hand holding his mouth closed. He kicked and squirmed viciously, but against his behemoth of a father it did nothing. A thick finger slid in, dry and burning and **painful.** Shaking his head side to side, he made small, pathetic little noises, but all it did was further arouse the towering alpha male man behind him. 

His warm cock brushed against Damian’s front, reaching up past his bellybutton, and the younger man froze, heartbeat pounding in his ears. 

It was _gigantic_ and _wide_ and Damian knew without a doubt that he would be split in half by the sheer size of it—assuming that the head even managed to fit. The fat, throbbing dick, the one that literally made him, would **tear him apart**. 

Another finger forced in, deep. Carving him open, spreading him wide, and all Damian could do was cling to Bruce’s shoulders, hands digging in as he tried to shove him away, failed. He couldn’t breathe, oxygen deprived by his father’s large hand, and thrashed like an animal in it’s death throes. 

His father finally noticed, and he moved two of his fingers out of the way so that he could greedily suck in air. A third digit entered as penance, shoving past his spasming muscles into his tight ass. It dug in as far as the knuckle, then back out again before drilling in, deep. Damian _choked,_ eyes rolling to the back of his head as the breath was punched out of him. 

The three fingers spread, forcing his hole wide, and he keened at the horrible, horrible pain. They came together, withdrew, and for a moment the teenager allowed himself to hope that this awful assault was done, and that’s when he was shoved down onto the ground once again. 

Dizzy and weak from lack of oxygen, he couldn’t manage to get up onto his knees to try and escape. He shifted, and then Bruce growled. “Don’t try and run, boy. I’ll **break** your legs if you do.”

He stopped moving. 

A belt buckle snapping open, trousers being unzipped, and then his upper half was roughly pushed until he was face down. Quiet grunts, movement from behind him, and then a wet sensation as he presumably spit onto his hole. 

Damian closed his eyes and tried to will himself away. 

_Krr-_ crack!

The belt flew through the air and hit his ass, leaving a line of horrible pain in it’s wake. He bit his tongue. 

No weakness. No letting his father win. He would be silent. 

And then there was another. And one after that. Then perhaps a dozen more. 

When the blows finally stopped, Damian was **shaking.** His skin was a patchwork of pain, welts, blood and sweat, and his thighs trembled at the strain of holding him up. 

The wet tip of what he presumed to be his father’s prick pressed up against his slightly sticky hole. “I wouldn’t have to do this if you just behaved,” Bruce rumbled, and then **shoved** himself inside. 

Even with all his strength, he couldn’t sink in in one stroke. The boy was too tight, too small, too dry. He growled in frustration, and adjusted his position, placing his heel on the upturned side of his son’s cheek, and snapped his hips once again. A faint cry this time, and something wet trickled around the channel gripping his dick. Blood. 

He smiled. 

“There you go, son,” Bruce said, “There’s some _lube_ for you.” 

This time as he pistioned in he didn’t stop until he was root deep. The pathetic sounds raised in both pitch and in volume as he forcefully sunk in, and now that his balls were nestled just behind his son’s the boy had finally gone silent, presumably from shock or pain. 

He ground the bottom of his foot into Damian’s cheek until he protested, and then he withdrew himself with a disgusting sounding slide, observing the blood and faint wetness shining on his length. Spitting in his hand, he stroked it once, smearing the fluids together, then positioned the head right outside his son’s ruined asshole and fucked his way inside. 

Bruce opened him up further with strong, hard strokes of his hips, forcing the channel to widen each time as he practically **carved** his way in. On the floor, Damian heaved quietly, hyperventilating. 

Once it was firmly broken in and stretched, still gaping open and leaking blood and other bodily fluids when Bruce withdrew himself fully, he stepped back, cleaned off his dirty palms on his slacks. 

Dulleyed, Damian shifted his head the very slightest bit so he could observe his father. 

Bruce raised an eyebrow at the tiny furrow in his brow at the lack of orgasm. “Did you actually think I would use you? _Cum_ in you?” He laughed. “No, son, that would be incest, you dumb bastard, and we all know that I don’t break the law, hm?” 

Behind him, the door _click_ ed quietly open. 

“And it’s not like you’re worth it anyway,” came Tim’s quiet voice, “-fucking _useless_ , that’s what you are,” Jason continued, and then finally, the voice of his first mentor finished: “-you don’t even deserve your daddy’s _piss.”_ Dick. 

His brothers stood behind his father, obvious bulges in their pants. Dick crouched down, flashed him a wide grin. “But we Robins are more used to poor-quality things, right?” Damian blinked slowly, and tears burned from behind his eyes. 

He turned his face into the floor. 

“Fucking _coward.”_ Jason scoffed, and kicked him in the ribs. “At least take it like a man, Jesus.” 

Through the buzzing in his ears, the youngest heard the faint sounds of squelching, low groans. “Good _boy,_ Tim,” his father moaned, then a particularly loud and wet gulp, “so good for me. **Perfect.** ” His tears dripped from beneath his squeezed shut eyelids, and he shuddered when an index finger slipped under his chin and forced it up. 

Blearily, he looked through the haze of his tears at the beautiful shining face of his first batman. “Don’t worry, little prince. I’m sure we’ll find _some_ use for you.” A cock slid against his lips, and Damian’s jaw was pried down before his mouth and even his throat was filled with Dick.

Jason presumably shoved into his ass, and the very last thread’s of Damian’s mind fractured with the staccato beat of his heavy sack against the rim of his asshole.

“Take it, **bitch** ,” he swore, and bucked his hips faster. 

He was jostled back and forth between the two, used like nothing but a toy, and yet Damian couldn’t find a _single_ part of him to care. 

Too numb, too **broken** to care. 


End file.
